Hidden Desires
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: After a particularly arousing encounter in the woods, Emma needs to decide what is more important: her desire, or her own sanity. OUAT Kink Meme Prompt. Adult content.


**A/N****:** Wow, I can't _believe_ I posted this. I'm no stranger to smut (pretty much all of my stories have love scenes), but this one's just hardcore…and horrible. LOL Anyway, this was written for the "unresolved sexual tension" prompt on the LJ OUAT Kink Meme. I _love_ UST, but there's still smut in here since the requester also wanted Emma to fantasize. That's why the beginning's in italics, for anyone who's wondering.

"Hidden Desires"

_Feeling Gold's hot mouth on her neck, Emma made a soft noise and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as she grasped at the pawnbroker's wrist and pulled him in closer. A little anxious over what she was about to do, Emma guided Gold's hand between her thighs and pressed his fingers against her moist spot, a soft hiss escaping her lips when she began to grind against his open palm._

_Eyes darkened with desire, Emma whimpered and arched her back, this time slipping a hand beneath her blouse and caressing a hardened nipple. As she did so, she began to feverishly rub and grind her pulsing center against his hand, her mouth crashing against his as she moaned into the heated kiss and tried to coax him in closer. Pinching and tweaking her own nipple, she licked at Gold's tongue and suddenly pulled away, panting as she tried to catch her breath. _

_Seizing Emma roughly by the wrist, Gold yanked her back and slammed her with such force that her teeth rattled, his mouth now hovering over hers as he placed her hand over his clothed desire. Emma felt as if she could hardly breathe, her toes curling as Gold's fingers began to probe at her most sensitive spot. Crying out, she arched her back and clutched at the pawnbroker's rump, forcing their hips closer together, and simultaneously causing Gold's fingers to slip deeper into her wetness._

_Relieved when Gold didn't turn her away, Emma whimpered into the kiss and cupped his cheeks in between her hands, angling her mouth over his in such a way that allowed her better access to what laid within. Tongues battling for dominance, Emma sucked at Gold's bottom lip and whimpered when his fingers slowly, and torturously began to thrust up into her. Deeper and deeper they went, each stroke causing her nerve endings to burn as she spread her legs wider for better access._

With a pitiful whine, Emma's hips gave an involuntary buck as Gold's expert fingers began to trace a slow, and sensual circle around her clit. "Oh, fuck" she whispered, panting as she subconsciously curled her toes. "Almost…there…"

"DAMMIT!"

Repeatedly beating her forehead against her steering wheel, Emma smacked her cheek for good measure and glowered ahead at the overgrown forest. How she'd managed to daydream for the _umpteenth time_ about Gold was beyond her, but more importantly, she found herself wondering how she'd randomly forgotten where she was.

Hopping out of her car and slamming the door shut, she trudged toward the forest's trail and tried to still the frantic beating of her heart. For the past week now, Emma had been afflicted with several vivid, fleeting dreams that left her gasping for breath when she awoke. After each disturbing little fantasy, she'd curled a hand between her legs and finger-fucked away the ache as though it were nothing. Or rather, she wouldn't _let_ it evolve into something more, because the man haunting her dreams repulsed her in every possible way.

Head bowed, she kept her gaze on her feet as she walked, her hands stuffed into her pockets as she listened to the wind whistling through her hair.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Swan!"

With a shriek, Emma whirled around and held up her fists as though ready to attack, her brows drawing inward the moment she saw Gold's smug face. "Jesus, what is _wrong_ with you?" she snarled. "Do you just pop up everywhere at all hours of the day? It's _really_ starting to get annoying!"

"My apologies," he returned, smiling as he used his cane to limp toward her. "But I believe the true question is, why are you out here again so soon, Miss Swan?"

Emma's eyes narrowed. "My business is none of yours, Mr. Gold, so I suggest you take that cane and start limping in the other direction."

He had to smile. "Ah, Emma, always the charmer – I do so look forward to these little chats."

"Well, what can I say? You just bring out the best in me," she muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll continue my walk. There's only so much politeness I can stand…"

Gold's eyes were smoldering now, she noticed, but his trademark smirk was still present.

Moving to go around him, she found she wasn't paying very much attention and nicked a root with her foot. Crying out, she hurtled forward and collided straight into Mr. Gold's arms, her breath catching in her throat once she realized the location of his hands.

His left was innocently cupping a breast, and his right…oh god, his _right_ had managed to support her right between the legs.

With a whimper, her body traitorously began to respond to his light touch, her nails digging into his shoulders as she returned his gaze. Although she was trying her best to appear stern, the self-satisfied look in Gold's eyes coupled with the hot, throbbing need in her center was beginning to be too much for her to bear.

Thankfully resisting the urge to dry-hump his hand, Emma panted as she forced their bodies to disengage. The moment she did so, however, she felt pressure on her crotch as Gold's fingers innocently rubbed against her aching point. She tried to convince herself that it was an accident, but the sly smirk on his lips truly made her question what had just happened between them.

Son. Of. A. _Bitch._

"I, uh…sorry, I just…oops?" she pitifully stammered, her cheeks a brilliant crimson as she cleared her throat. "I just, um…I'll see you in town, I guess? Just stay out of trouble, because I really _don't_ want to arrest you right now. …Or ever, if it's all the same to you."

"And pass up the opportunity to spend quality time together? Why, Miss Swan, you wound me! But yes, yes, I suppose I can forego any illegal activities this week," Gold returned, smiling as he tapped his cane against the earth.

How the hell was he able to be so _calm_ about all of this? Wasn't it usually the _man_ who had a hard time recovering from arousal?

'_Perhaps he isn't turned on,'_ Emma weakly assured herself. _'Not every man wants to get it on in a forest…'_

With this thought as her main incentive to leave (before she humiliated herself even _further),_ the blonde gave a half-hearted wave before practically sprinting to her car. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she needed to relieve herself before even _attempting_ to drive home. At this rate, she'd have a wreck!

Getting into her car, Emma took a deep breath and pulled her long, red scarf across her lap. She had a clear view of the woods, and was relieved to find that Gold hadn't decided to pursue her.

Sinking down into her seat, she then lifted her legs so that she could slide a hand between them. She knew it was horrible of her to masturbate with the object of her desire so nearby, but she felt such an undeniable ache that she couldn't help herself. With a hitched breath, she slowly slid her hand beneath the waist band of her panties and stroked her swollen clit, her hips writhing as she felt her center begin to pulse wetly. She couldn't help but imagine that it was Gold's tongue flicking across her folds, her eyes closing as she gave a soft gasp.

Bucking her hips, Emma inserted two fingers inside her wetness and began to quickly thrust them in and out, her teeth biting into her lower lip just as she heard the crunch of brittle twigs. Eyes cutting quickly toward the forest, she released a breathless gasp and choked when she realized Gold was approaching her vehicle.

What did he want, _now?_

Embarrassed, and somehow refusing to remove her hand from her pants, Emma sat frozen in mute horror as Gold finally reached her and rapped on the window. Trembling from both excitement and arousal, the blonde unrolled her window and gave him her best impatient glare. "W-what the hell do you want?"

"Well, now! That isn't a very Sheriff-like greeting," he admonished, yet he was sneering as he gazed down upon her. "I merely wanted to return your wallet… When you tripped back there, you dropped it in the dirt."

Emma reached out for the wallet and simultaneously touched Gold's fingers, the sensation of her skin on his nearly making her orgasm right then and there. A tingle formed in the pit of her stomach, and she nearly whined when her walls began to clamp around her fingers.

Gold quirked a brow as he stared down at her. "Are you alright, Miss Swan? You appear…_flushed."_

He could see the movement of Emma's hips and tried not to smile, his arm supporting his weight as he leaned in closer against the car. Glancing at the scarf before looking to Emma again, he lowly added, "It's nice to see you so cheerful for a change, for it's quite rare to see you looking so…_pleased _with yourself."

Emma listened to Gold's words and curled her fingers deep inside herself. Hearing his voice somehow made her actions all the more delicious, her teeth gnawing into the pad of her lower lip as she tried to act normal. "Wait, uh…_what?"_ she breathlessly asked, a slight groan escaping her lips when her fingers found her special spot. "I never…I-I mean…what the hell are you talking about? You never make much sense, Mr. Gold…" Realizing that she was babbling, Emma blushed and arched her hips, sinking further down into the seat so that she could penetrate herself more deeply. Trying her best not to return Gold's gaze, she asked, "Did you...did you have something else you wanted to say? Because if you don't mind, I'd kind of like to be alone…"

"Hmm, why yes, you must be _very _desirous of being alone," Gold returned, his tone almost playful as he found her gaze.

Emma's cheeks grew hot, and she eyed him sharply. "Wh…what the _fuck_ are you going on about? Please, just…just go away, you creeper! I…_oh!"_ Humiliated that her body had betrayed her, the blonde's face flamed crimson once she realized she'd just had an orgasm with Gold _right_ beside her. Shakily withdrawing her hand from her pants, she refused to meet his gaze as she wiped her fingers on the scarf and tossed it aside.

When Emma finally looked up again, she jumped when she found Gold was dangerously close.

"For the record," he slyly began, "if you ever need help with something like that again, all you have to do is ask. Despite my lack of charity, I _can_ be very generous when I so desire…" Now running his fingers down the stunned blonde's cheek, he coyly added, "I think you know my business hours, correct? Perhaps sometime we can make a deal…"

Far too shocked to speak, Emma gripped her hands tightly at her sides as she watched the smug, self-satisfied bastard limp back off toward the woods. But this time? She honestly couldn't tell if he was limping because of his leg, or because of the erection he hadn't bothered to hide from her invasive gaze.


End file.
